Dark Past
by QueenShadowkat
Summary: What happened in Genma's past? Will his friends find him before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Naruto, just the Egawashi characters.

* * *

"Did you hear the news?" a woman asked her friend excitedly.

"News? What news?" her friend replies as they walk down the street.

"That clan is back. The Egawashi clan," replies the first woman as they pass an alleyway. A shadow in the alley perks up when the name is mentioned, listening intently to the conversation as the women continue on, completely oblivious.

"Those monsters!?" exclaims the second woman. "Oh my poor little boy! I hope those brutes don't come to Konoha. Where were they seen?"

Her friend glances at her, "The Egawashi's were last seen near a village in the Land of Tea." Placing a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, she continues. "Don't worry. We've got the strongest ninjas and the Hokage-sama is one of the sannin. Our children will be safe."

As the second woman turns to look at her friend, she gasps as a blur shoots out to the alley behind them, headed for the village gates.

"What's wrong?" asks the first woman, following her friend's gaze to the alley behind them.

"N…Nothing," stammers the woman. "I was just remembering how previous encounters our ninja have had with the Egawashis turned out."

* * *

"Okay. That takes care of that assignment, "sighs Tsunade. She looks up at the two shinobi standing in front of her desk. "Dammit! Where the hell is Genma!?!" she exclaims as she slams her fist down.

The two jump as her fist strikes the desk and glance at one another, both silently asking each other what happened to their third squad member.

"Raidou!" yells Tsunade.

"Uh, yes ma'am Hokage-sama," responds the shinobi as he snaps back to attention.

"Where the hell is that idiot senbon chewer?"

"I don't know Hokage-sama," responds Raidou. "I saw him last night and informed him that you requested that he be here in your office this morning."

"Who does he think he is skipping out on me like this!" screams Tsunade, making the two shinobi flinch. A knock at the door distracts the hokage momentarily as Kakashi and his two genin enter the office.

"Well hello." the copy-nin says, ignoring the tension in the room. "My squad finished with their last mission Hokage-sama. Anything new for us to do?" he asks with Naruto and Sakura close behind him.

"Not now you three. I'm busy." snaps Tsunade as she turns her attention back to the other two shinobi still standing in front of her desk.

"What!?" yells Naruto. "Listen you old hag, you may be in a bad mood because it's your time of mon…" Sakura's fist collides with Naruto's head before he can finish the thought.

"Sorry Hokage-sama," Sakura says apologetically as Naruto rubs his sore head and grumbles. 'Naruto, you idiot! Are you trying to get us killed!' rages inner Sakura.

Tsunade ignores Sakura's apology and immediately focuses on Naruto. "My time of what!?! You little brat! Unless you three know where that idiot Genma is then I have nothing more to do with you!"

"Genma?" says Naruto, scrunching up his face. "Who's that?"

"He was the proctor for the third part of the Chuunin exam," whispers Kakashi. "He took over Hayate's role after Hayate was killed."

"Oh, that guy!" exclaims Naruto. "I saw him when we were coming back from our mission."

Everyone turns to stare at Naruto. "What did you say?" Tsunade asks.

"Yep, it had to be him," states Naruto, shaking his head up and down. "He was headed away from the village sucking that stupid senbon. Looked like he was in a hurry too."

"Well then, it looks like I do have a mission for your team Kakashi. You're to go with Raidou and Shizune to bring Genma back," says Tsunade. "Take Gai and his squad with you as well."

"So many?" questions Kakashi, his right eyebrow rising up higher in surprise. "Shouldn't a team of Anbu be the ones to retrieve a rogue shinobi?"

"He isn't a rogue shinobi," growls Raidou, glaring at Kakashi.

"Oh, then why did he leave the village like that?" inquires Kakashi.

"Enough you two," orders Tsunade. "We're shorthanded right now so after you find Genma, you'll be continuing Raidou and Shizune's original mission. Finding the Egawashi's in the Land of Tea. I was going to send them with Genma just to check on the rumor about them, but it seems I've gotten confirmation of it already that they are there."

Kakashi looks at the hokage incredulously. "The Egawashi's? Are you sure you should send genin on a mission like that, I mean even the Anbu…"

"I didn't ask for your opinions Kakashi, just get going!" Tsunade bellows.

"Yes ma'am," responds Kakashi, bowing quickly before leaving to find Gai and his team.

* * *

Genma rushes through the forest thinking about what he overheard the women saying. 'The Egawashi clan,' he thinks to himself furiously as he grinds his senbon between his teeth. 'I'll find those bastards before they cause anymore suffering and destroy them.' As he quickens his pace, the shinobi reflects upon his life before Konoha, when he first met Egawashi Kedan.

* * *

The small boy looks up at the man in front of him expectantly. The man seems nice, offering to let him pet the kitten cupped in one large hand.

"Come along little one, and I'll let you play with the kitten." As the child follows the man, he notices how empty the streets of his small village are. "My name is Kedan little one. What is yours?" the man inquires, grinning inwardly because he already knows about the boy. The villagers had begged him to take this orphan in exchange for sparing their own children.

"Shiranui Genma," the boy says quietly.

"Ahhh, what a nice name," responds Kedan. "And how old are you Genma-kun?"

"Three today!" the boy says proudly.

"Really! Is your mommy and daddy going to have a big party for you?"

Genma stops, tears rolling down his cheeks. "No. My mommy and daddy are gone. I'm all alone," he sobs.

"Poor little light. Come with me. My brothers and I will throw you a big party, with lots of cake!" Kedan tells the child.

"Really?" Genma asks hopefully as he follows the man out of the village.

"Of course. When we get to my home, I'll let you play with the kitten while my brothers and I prepare for your party."

Genma walks alongside the big man, happy to have made such a nice new friend. Soon the two arrive at a building hidden deep in the forest.

"After you my little light," says Kedan as he opens the door.

Genma hesitates, he has this strange feeling that he should run but looking up at Kedan who is smiling at him, his fears evaporate. Finally he goes through the door followed by Kedan. They walk down a long hallway towards another door at the end.

"Brothers!" yells Kedan. "I'm back and have brought a little friend!"

The door at the end of the hallway opens and the two walk into a room occupied by five large men. When the door slams shut behind them, Genma jumps, turning to see a sixth man leaning against the now closed door.

"Takun, you shouldn't scare our guest like that," admonishes the largest of the men.

"So sorry Kuro," replies the man leaning on the door.

"What a precious little friend you have there brother," coos another man with a frightening smile on his face. Genma backs away, afraid, but runs into Takun behind him.

"Don't worry my little light," Kedan says to him sweetly. "Misori," Kedan begins, turning to face his smiling brother. "Don't frighten poor little Genma-kun like that. Today is his third birthday and since his parents are gone, I told him we'd help him celebrate it."

"Wonderful idea Kedan!" exclaims Misori.

Genma moves closer to Kedan and gives a small tug on the man's trousers. Kedan looks down at the boy. "Can I play with the kitty now Kedan-san?" Genma asks.

"Of course my little light," Kedan responds kneeling down next to the boy. As Genma reaches out to take the kitten, Kedan uses his strong fingers to snap the mewing creature's neck. As Genma stares at the kitten in horror, Kedan reprimands him. "Oh bad little Genma-kun. You hurt the poor kitten. We'll have to punish you for that."

Tears form in Genma's eyes as he looks at the men moving closer to him, all with scary grins on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Naruto, just the Egawashi characters.

* * *

Kakashi and his squad find Team Gai on the training grounds. "Kakashi, my number one rival!" exclaims Gai. "Come to challenge me again so soon after your humiliating defeat?"

"Not quite Gai," Kakashi begins.

"This time it's your turn to pick the challenge, my friend!" Gai continues boisterously, ignoring the Copy nin's words completely.

"Gai," Kakashi pleads.

Gai moves closer to Kakashi. Putting up one hand to block his mouth from the genins view, he whispers loudly into Kakashi's ear. "Don't worry friend. I'll go easy on you so you won't look too bad in front of your students." With a wink towards Kakashi, Gai turns back toward the genin. "So what death-defying challenge have you come up with Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighs, knowing there'll be no getting through to Gai unless he goes along with a challenge. "Fine, we'll do rock, paper, scissors," he states. 'Genma is going to pay for this.'

Sakura's and Naruto's jaws drop. "That's supposed to be a death-defying challenge!?!" Naruto whispers to Sakura incredulously.

"This is so humiliating," Sakura moans.

Gai laughs, "Challenge accepted! Watch this Lee. My 52nd victory!"

"Yes Gai-sensei!" bushy brows yells enthusiastically.

Neji and Ten-ten both moan. "I can't bear to watch this again," Ten-ten whispers to her teammate. "Why does Gai-sensei have to be so ridiculous?" Neji just grunts as the two watch Gai lose at the silly challenge again.

"Well, it seems you've won this round Kakashi!" exclaims Gai. "Since I lost I'll…"

"Hold it Gai," commands Kakashi, raising a gloved hand. "We have a mission."

"Huh? A mission?" responds Gai. Kakashi fills Gai in with the details.

"The Egawashi clan, eh?" responds Gai. "Well those cowards will never stand up to the handsome Green Beast of Konoha, right Lee?"

"Right Gai-sensei!" exclaims the boy. Neji just shakes his head while Ten-ten rolls her eyes.

"Well then, shall we?" Neji says, heading for the main gates.

"Not so fast," responds Kakashi turning towards the young genius. "My team still has to prepare, as does yours. And we'll be with Shizune-san and Raidou-san." Kakashi turns back to Gai. "We'll all meet up at the main gate in half an hour."

"Nine shinobi!?!" Ten-ten says incredulously. "Why do we need so many people to retrieve one jounin and take care of the Egawashi clan?"

"She's right," Neji says, walking back to his teammates. "Wouldn't it make more sense to split up? Send four after the rogue shinobi and five after the Egawashi's."

"Not where the Egawashi's are concerned," responds Gai. "Why, even if Genma helps us, we might not survive an encounter with the Egawashi's. Though why the hokage would choose to allow genin on what is clearly an S-rank mission," muses Gai as he looks at Kakashi.

"Why Gai," says Kakashi. "I thought they didn't stand a chance against the Green Spandex of Konoha."

"Grrrr…that's the Green Beast of Konoha Kakashi! And my students should know what they're about to go up against."

"Well, why don't we all go get ready," says Kakashi, ignoring Gai's outburst. Gai grits his teeth as Kakashi and most of the genin head off to prepare. Lee stays behind to console his mentor.

"Don't worry Gai-sensei! Together you and I will crush the Egawashi clan! You're unstoppable...unless it's Kakashi-sensei." Both teacher and student turn from each other, trying to hide the tears welling up in their eyes.

"Thanks Lee. Go home and get ready," Gai moans.

"Yes Gai-sensei," sobs Lee before rushing off home.

After Lee leaves, Gai looks up at the sky. "Damn you Kakashi! Why do you always have to act so cool!?!" he yells with a torrent of tears running down his face.

"Feel better now?" a voice asks.

Gai quickly wipes the tears from his face before turning around. "Back to gloat Kakashi?"

"Not quite," replies the copy nin, emerging from a stand of trees near the field. "I have a small favor to ask you." Moving up beside by Gai, Kakashi whispers his request in the other man's ear.

Gai begins to grin, "Ha! Consider it done my friend! Excellent plan!" he exclaims, giving Kakashi a thumbs up.

"Wonderful," replies Kakashi with a smile. "I knew you'd enjoy it. Well we'd better get going. We have to meet up with everyone in twenty more minutes." Both men rush off to their apartment building to gather their own supplies.

* * *

Genma shakes his head and sighs. So far he's been through five small villages in the Land of Tea and there had been no sign of the Egawashi's, or that anything was amiss. Leaning back further on the branch of the tree he is resting in, Genma looks up at the sky, thinking back to the day when his worst nightmare began.

* * *

Crying, the young Genma turns away from Kedan and makes an attempt to run out the door. Takun catches him and laughs cruelly. "Where do you think you're going little light?" he growls. "You've done something very bad, and have to be punished for that." Genma shakes his head and struggles to free himself from the big man's grasp.

"Such a small one you've brought here Kedan," states Kuro, the oldest of the brothers. "Did you at least remember to dispose of his parents?"

"I didn't need to Kuro," Kedan responds as he stands up. He throws the limp body of the kitten to the dirt floor. "The villagers told me he was an orphan, his parents died a year ago. They begged me to take the brat and spare their own."

Genma sobs louder as his struggles against Takun become weaker from exhaustion.

"His little bones will be so pliable," says Misori. "I can't wait to break every one of his little fingers and toes." He moves toward the frightened child, who freezes and looks at the man with big eyes. "Let him go Takun. I so love to chase frightened little rabbits."

Takun looks up from the trembling boy. "You better not lose this one Misori," he orders before releasing the child. For a second Genma freezes, unsure of what to do. Suddenly he turns and bolts for the fist door. Fumbling with the knob, he finally manages to throw the door open. Rushing down the long hall, he sees the front door is still open and the forest beyond. Hope fills his chest as he runs toward his freedom, when a hand clamps around his right arm. The hand lifts him up by that arm, spinning him to the left and straight into one of the concrete walls. Fresh tears fill his eyes as he loses consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Naruto, just the Egawashi characters.

* * *

"Why do we have to be sent after some runaway Jounin?" whines Naruto as the group waits for Kakashi. "Let's just forget about him and go after the Egawashi clan."

"Shut up Naruto," snaps Sakura. "Why does Kakashi-sensei always have to be so late?" the girl wonders aloud.

"I bet this Genma guy is an associate of the Egawashi's," states Naruto. "That's why if we find him, we'll find those weaklings."

"He's not a rogue shinobi and he would never side with the Egawashi's you little fool!" exclaims Raidou as he moves toward the blond genin angrily. "Genma is completely loyal to Konoha!"

"Raidou!" Shizune pleads, grabbing the other jounin's arm. "Forget about it. I know Genma is loyal to Konoha too!"

"That's right!" proclaims Gai. "I'm sure some sweet young thing just caught his eye! Ah, the power of youth and love!"

"Well! Looks like we all made it," says a voice.

"You're late!" Naruto, Sakura and Raidou yell simultaneously at the newcomer.

"Oh, sorry about that," Kakashi replies. "Pakkun had to make a bit of a pit stop on our way here."

"For over an hour!?!" Raidou exclaims. "Shizune and I looked for you!"

"Well it may have been more than one stop."

"Liar," the pug grunts.

"I agree," says Shizune. "Are you finally ready Kakashi?"

"Yes Shizune-san," the copy nin replies apologetically.

"Fine, let's go," she states, leading the group through the gates.

Raidou falls back and keeps pace with Naruto and Sakura. "Naruto-kun, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. It's just that Genma is my best friend and well I just know," the jounin says with a shrug.

"It's okay Raidou-san," Naruto replies. "If you believe in him, then so will I!" Raidou and Naruto both smile at each other before quickening their pace to catch up with the others.

"Let's pick up the pace people!" yells Shizune. "The faster we get to the Land of Tea, the sonner we can start searching."

All nine shinobi turn into blurs as they rush to the border of the Land of Tea. After an hour, they finally arrive. The genin collapse to the ground from sheer exhaustion.

"Okay Pakkun," says Shizune breathing hard. "Can you pick up Genma's scent?"

The pug takes a moment before sniffing the air. "Got it, this way."

"Get up you five!" Shizune yells back at the genin as she and the other jounin take off after the pug.

Naruto groans as he drags himself to his feet with the others. "Haven't they ever heard of taking a break?"

"Can it Naruto," replies Sakura as she and the others follow after the adults.

Naruto makes a face at Sakura's back before following his comrades further into the Land of Tea. Soon the group comes to the first village and all of the shinobi stop.

"What are you doing?" yells Raidou when he notices Pakkun keeps going.

"He's already passed through there," responds the pug.

"Damn, Genma's in a real hurry," growls Raidou as the group takes off after the pug again.

"Don't worry Raidou," says Shizune. "We'll find him and bring him back safe."

"That's what I'm worried about," Raidou says with a grin. "What will happen to him when we get back."

Shizune laughs, "Good point."

Kakashi and Gai exchange amused glances. "Think we should include them?" Gai whispers to Kakashi.

"If we find Genma before he does something stupid," the copy nin whispers back.

* * *

Genma continues sitting in the tree, watching the clouds float by. 'So much time has passed by,' he thinks to himself. 'Will I ever see Konoha and my friends again after this?' He sighs and looks down at his hands in his lap. Balling them into fists, he still feels the phantom pain running through them. 'If I destroy them, all my nightmares and the pain will go away,' he thinks, then he laughs bitterly. 'Course it'll be my death that will make all of that happen.'

Dropping down out of the tree, Genma looks around. "Time to hit the next village," he says aloud. Suddenly he senses familiar chakra closing in on him fast. "Hn, faster than I thought they'd be."

* * *

The child awakens, finding himself lying on a cold dirt floor. Rising up he whimpers as pain shoots through his right arm. Suddenly he hears a humming. Looking behind him he sees bars and realizes he is in a cell.

The humming stops. "So little rabbit, you're awake."

The child looks past the bars and sees Misori leering at him. Scooting back further in the cell, the child begins to cry.

"Awww, poor little Genma-kun. Don't you know there's no escape," Misori says as he unlocks the door to the cell.

Genma curls up into a ball, trembling as Misori walks toward him. Standing over the boy, the man thinks of all the fun he and his brothers will have with this one.

Another man walks into the cell room. "Kuro wanted to know if the brat was awake yet. That grin on your face tells me he is."

"Back off Garuda," growls Misori as he reaches down and grabs Genma's injured arm. Wrenching the child up, he continues, "I have a few of my own plans for the little rabbit."

"You know Kuro said he gets the brat first," Garuda reminds his younger brother. "If he finds you going against his orders then he'll send Buccha and Itsuki after you."

Misori looks down at the wailing child, considering Garuda's warning. The twins Buccha and Itsuki had always been Kuro's enforcers, keeping the younger siblings in line. It was only because Kuro was the only older than two mute men that they listened to him. Finally Misori looks at Garuda. "He always has the first go. Because that idiot Kedan never eliminated the parents of our past victims, we never got a chance to have fun. This time no one will run to the hokage of Konoha and beg for help. Kuro will have plenty of time with the little rabbit, so we should be allowed to go first."

Misori starts dragging the now shrieking child to the door of the cell when Takun appears behind Garuda. "Kuro hears the kid. He wants me to bring the boy and Garuda to him."

Garuda glares at Misori, "Damn you! Don't expect for me to protect you!"

Misori pales as Takun moves around Garuda and picks up the child. "Please Garuda," he pleads. "I was only going to help you take the boy to Kuro! Really!"

"A likely story," Garuda snorts. "Try telling it to the mute ones." The mention of the twins causes Misori to shrink away from his brothers. "Thought so," says Garuda as he follows Takun out of the room.

After the two leave with the whimpering child, Misori sighs and leans against the rear wall of the cell. "Sounds like my little light isn't the only one who will be screaming soon," says a voice.

Misori ignores Kedan's taunt and closes his eyes, wondering what else could go wrong for him today.

Garuda and Takun take Genma through the main room and into what Kuro termed his lab. When they enter they see that the twins are already standing behind their older brother. "Garuda," begins Kuro as he walks toward the younger man. "I thought I gave you specific orders to bring the boy to me when he woke up. So just what were you and Misori doing?"

Garuda gulps, "Misori was bringing the kid out of the cell so I could take him to you. He might have been a bit too rough, grabbing the boy by his injured arm."

"You wouldn't be covering for Misori now would you?" Kuro inquires sweetly.

"That stupid bastard?" Garuda replies with a snort. "Not a chance."

"Takun?"

"All I saw happening was exactly what Garuda just told you Kuro-san."

"Very well," Kuro responds. "Leave the child, I have some experiments I want to try out on him," he says as he picks up a syringe. Takun puts Genma down before he and Garuda make a hasty exit. "Well boy," says Kuro as he turns toward Genma. "Time to see how much pain you can take before you break."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Naruto, just the Egawashi characters.

* * *

"Well, where do you think you're going?" Kakashi asks casually, leaning against a tree.

The fast moving figure skids to a halt and looks toward the copy-nin. Casually putting his hands in his pockets, he replies, "Thought I'd pick up a special flavor of tea. What brings the rest of you out here?"

"Tea, hmmm. Is it that good to skip out on a meeting with the hokage for?

"Oh was that today?" Genma replies flippantly. "Must have marked the wrong time on my personal planner. How about you send my apologies to her?" he remarks as he turns and begins to continue on his way.

"Why you!!!" exclaims an enraged Naruto as he launches himself at the lackadaisical jounin. Genma easily sidesteps the boy and grabs the back of Naruto's collar, swinging the small blonde around and throwing him at Sakura. Both genin disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Clones, hmm," muses Genma. "Nice idea Kakashi"

"Oh, but we're not the only clones here now are we?" asks the copy-nin, knowing full well what the answer is. "So tell us, why is Genma here in the Land of Tea."

"Guess that's something you'll have to find out for yourselves," the Genma clone responds as he disappears in a puff of smoke. The Kakashi clone disappears as well.

"Well Kakashi?" Shizune asks.

"Our clones confirmed it; this is the real Genma we're chasing." Kakashi replies.

"Did you find out what the idiot is doing?" Raidou asks.

"Something about tea, so no, he wouldn't talk."

"When I see that stuck up jerk, I'm really going to pound him!" growls Naruto.

"Oh shut up dobe, your clone had more of a chance at beating Genma-san, and look what happened to it." Sakura retorts.

"Awww, Sakura!" whines Naruto. "I could have taken him; just the sun was in my eyes."

"Yeah right," the pink haired kunoichi snorts as the two speed up when Shizune yells for everyone to move it.

Lee falls back, noticing the glum look on his friend's face. "Don't worry Naruto. I'm sure you'll prove to be as excellent fighter as our jounin sensei."

Naruto grins at Lee then looks toward Kakashi. "So what about these Egawashi guys we're going up against sensei?"

The four jounin exchange glances before Kakashi finally decides to respond. "We won't be facing the Egawashi's. The five of you will be taking Genma back to Konoha while…"

"What!" all five genin exclaim as they skid to a halt.

"Babysitting some run away jounin!"

"But sensei…"

"My first mission after the hokage releases me and it's this!"

"Hn…"

"What a waste of time when Neji and I could be training."

"Now hold on," Kakashi says as he comes to a stop and turns to face the five. "The Egawashi's are too much for genin to handle, no matter how good you are, or think you might be."

"We're just as good as you four!" exclaims Naruto.

Sighing Kakashi looks towards Shizune for help. "We don't have time for this Naruto. The four of us are only to find thee Egawashi's hideout then send word back to Konoha for reinforcements."

"Shizune's right, this is no battle for genin to be involved in." Gai says to his students. "The Egawashi's are truly dangerous missing-nin. It'll be a hard battle."

"Why are they so dangerous Gai-sensei?" Ten-Ten inquires.

"The Egawashi's, well..." Gai looks up at the sky and sighs before continuing. "They abduct small children, mostly boys…no, just boys. And they torture these children ruthlessly. Konoha has been after them four times before. Each time an Anbu team is sent and each time the number of Anbu is increased. None of the Anbu ever makes it back alive."

The genin all look at the strange jounin. "What!" Neji exclaims, making his teammates jump in surprise. "How big is this clan?"

"Seven brothers," replies Raidou. "Giants from what we have heard about them. The last Anbu squad that went after them managed to save their latest victim."

"But I thought Gai-sensei said that none of the Anbu ever survived," Sakura points out.

"The last Anbu squad consisted of fifteen shinobi. One of them managed to find the child and bring him back to Konoha before going back to help her teammates," Raidou states. "She and the other fourteen were ruthlessly torn apart."

"What happened to the other children captured by the Egawashi's? And their parents?" asks Ten-Ten, not entirely sure she wanted to know.

"The Egawashi's only kept one child at a time. When they find out that they're going to be attacked, they brutally rape the child. Fortunately they died instantly, but it's still horrendous. The parents were the ones who came to Konoha to help get their little one back." Raidou turns away. "Come on, Genma's getting further away."

As the nine started off again after Pakkun, Naruto turns to his sensei, "What happened to the surviving kid and his parents?"

"The survivor was an orphan. His village sacrificed him to the Egawashi's in order to spare their own children. He was at their mercy for two years before one of the villagers finally decided to plead to the hokage for help. I think he was five when the Anbu found him, but after that, no one knows what happened to him."

The genin fall silent, each thinking over what they had just been told as they follow Pakkun. Raidou chews on his bottom lip, silently praying that his friend hasn't done something stupid yet.

* * *

The old man looks around the village. 'This is definitely the right place,' he thinks to himself. The streets are deserted, but villagers peer timidly out their windows, only to dart back quickly into the darkness of their homes as the old man walks down the street. Suddenly a door several buildings down opens and a giant man steps out. The old man ducks into an alley and smiles to himself. 'I finally found them.'

* * *

Kedan sits at a table humming cheerfully to himself as Kuro walks into the room. "What's made you so happy little brother?" the older man inquires.

"Just thinking about our little light. We've had him for two years now, right?"

"Yes and I've managed to try out every one of my poisons on him. Most adult shinobi would have died by now. Too bad the kid will never make it that far."

"I especially loved those screams when you tried the one that burned his insides. And I think Misori's managed to break every one of his bones at least twice."

The two walk to the cell room and look down at the sleeping child. "Pity we can't keep him for longer, I'm sure I could find some new poisons to try out on him."

Misori walks in, "We've got to get ready to leave brothers. Konoha has sent a team of fifteen Anbu this time. Garuda and the twins barely escaped from them."

"Hn, one of the villagers must have decided to sell us out," snarls Kuro. "How cruel of them to do so. Misori, we'll let you take care of disposing of the brat after we deal with the Konoha shinobi. Then we'll pay that village a visit."

The child shudders, he had been feigning sleep in hopes of avoiding more torture but now knows that he must make his escape soon, or else he dies. He slowly looks toward the men to see if they're looking at him, and is happy to see they all have their backs to him. Then he peers towards a dark corner that he's careful to sleep far away from, and the tunnel he's been digging. As the men leave the room, the boy crawls to the hole, one leg dragging painfully behind him, recently broken by Misori. Crawling into it, he begins to dig fervently, hoping that he is close to escape.

Misori goes back into the cell room, 'I'll dispose of the brat now, the others can handle the Konoha nin,' he thinks to himself. "Little rabbit," he says in a sing-song voice. "Time to wake up." As he walks towards the cell he finds it empty. "What the hell!?!" he exclaims as he rushes back to get the key and open the cell door.

The boy hears him and begins sobbing as he digs faster. Suddenly he feels air at his fingertips. Widening the hole he starts to pull himself through when Misori grabs his broken leg. Screaming the boy desperately claws the ground, trying to pull away. Two Konoha Anbu hear his screams, one grabs the child and the other attacks Misori's arm with a kunai. "Get the child back to Konoha," he tells his teammate. She nods and heads off, with the now unconscious boy in her arms.

An hour later she arrives back at the village gates. Handing the boy to one of the guards, she turns and heads back to help her squad.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Naruto, just the Egawashi characters.

* * *

As Pakkun reaches the outskirts of a small village, he stops and looks toward Kakashi. "I can smell Genma's scent here. We've caught up."

"But?" Kakashi inquires.

"Well there is also the thick smell of fear coming from this village," the pug answers.

"Right," says Shizune as she looks around at the others. "I want everyone to be on their guard from here on. If it's necessary to split up, do it in pairs."

"Okay!" the genin exclaim altogether.

"Let's go on then," Raidou states as he turns to enter the village.

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye, the giant man notices a shadow dart into an alley down the street. 'Hmmm…has one of the children in this dump of a village snuck out of their house?' he thinks to himself, grinning at the thought. 'Maybe I should head back home that way.' Chuckling to himself, he makes his way down the street and closer to the alley. As he nears it, the large man moves impossibly fast to the alley's entrance, only to find it empty. 'Strange…I could have sworn someone entered this alley. Could this village have already requested shinobi?' His face breaks into a horrifying grin at the thought as he begins to laugh loudly. 'I hope they did, it's been too long since I've killed any.' He turns away from the alley and continues on home.

Lying flat on a roof top above, the old man drops the henge to reveal Genma. Sliding closer to the edge, he peers down in time to see the giant grin and began laughing. 'That was close. Kedan's still huge, and I know his brothers are all bigger than him. Wonder if I'll be lucky and the rest of them shrunk.' Genma grimaces at the idea and shakes his head. 'Doesn't matter, I know what has to be done. Damn I wish Kakashi and the others were here, but the genin shouldn't get involved in this.' As he watches Kedan start to disappear into the distance, he begins to tail the large man to his family's new hideout.

* * *

"This way!" Pakkun exclaims, leading the nine shinobi to the closest rooftop. "Genma's traveling up here, and he seems to be following someone Kakashi."

"Neji, can you see Genma?"Kakashi asks as they make their way across the rooftops following Genma's scent.

Activating his Byakugan, Neji nods, "He's just ahead of us and the one he's following…what!?!"

"What is it?" Shizune asks.

"It's a giant of a man and the amount of chakra he has is immense," he responds.

The four jounin exchange worried glances that is not missed by the genin.

"Wha…What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah what do you know about that guy sensei? Shizune?" Naruto demands, looking between the two older shinobi.

Shizune sighs, "We need to hurry up and catch up with Genma now."

"Why won't you two answer my question!?!" Naruto yells, skidding to a halt as Gai and Kakashi grab him and both place their hands over his mouth.

"Quiet Naruto-kun," hisses Gai.

"Naruto, you really need to learn how to practice stealth. Look, the person Genma's following sounds like one of the Egawashi's. But that's something we won't know until we catch up. Also we have no Intel on them other than they are seven giants with huge chakra reserves," explains Kakashi.

"Hn, and here I was starting to miss all of you," says Genma, landing softly next to Kakashi.

"Genma!" exclaims Raidou, startled by the sudden appearance of his friend.

"Well I've helped you find him Kakashi, so if I could just go…," Pakkun suggests, looking at Kakashi hopefully.

"Go ahead Pakkun," says Kakashi and the pug disappears in a puff of smoke.

Genma looks at Kakashi and Gai, "Why not take your little charges back home and tuck them into bed. They don't need to be here."

Four of the genin become visibly irate at the comment whilst the fifth remains as stoic as ever on the outside.

Keeping his hand over Naruto's mouth, Kakashi looks at Genma. "So that was an Egawashi that you were following," he states.

"What were you intending to do Genma?!" Raidou demands.

"Calm down Raidou," commands Shizune. "The hokage sent us to find you and then the Egawashi's. Kakashi and Raidou, I want you two to follow the man Genma was…"

"No."

Everyone turns to look at Genma.

"Wh…What?" Shizune stutters.

"I said no," Genma replies. "This is no battle for genin, take them home Shizune-san."

"Why…you…?" Naruto growls as he struggles from Kakashi and Gai's grasp.

Shizune's mouth drops open and she stares at Genma in surprise. Recovering quickly, she gets a defiant look in her eyes. "Not going to happen Genma-SAN," clearing enunciating the honorific. "Kakashi and Raidou, follow that Egawashi and get as much information about him and his brothers as you can. I need to have a talk with him," she finishes as she nods her head toward Genma.

"Don't bother," says Genma. I already know about them."

"Impossible!" Gai exclaims. "Every shinobi that has faced the Egawashis were slaughtered. The only survivor was that child and he disappeared."

"That child," Genma responds icily, "is dead. And your genin will be too if they continue."

"Don't compare us with yourself old man!" Naruto exclaims. "I'll take those guys out all by myself!"

"Tch. Can it brat," Genma says. Sighing he looks up at the sky before continuing. "They only kidnapped boys. The oldest and also the biggest Egawashi is Kuro. He specialized in poisons, injecting various kinds into the children then administering the antidote just before it was too late. Because he was the oldest, he got to torture the children first. The twins, Buccha and Itsuki, were next. Both are mute and Kuro's enforcers. They are always the last to get the boys, since when they raped the child he would definitely die soon afterward. That's how they disposed of the kids by giving them to those two. Garuda likes submerge the children in water until they lose consciousness. Misori is into breaking bones and Takun liked to burn the children at the same time. The one I was following is Kedan, the youngest. He's considered the most charismatic of the seven and is sent out to find his brothers' next victim. It's also his job to kill the parents, but he doesn't, just so they get shinobi to try and help so he can slaughter them. Something he enjoys a lot." Genma suddenly stops, worry evident on his face. 'Damn,' he curses to himself, 'That laugh.'

"What is it Genma?" inquires Kakashi.

"They know shinobi are here. Take the kids and get the hell out of here," Genma says looking back at Kakashi. "I've got something I have to do."

"I got it!" exclaims Naruto. "I know how this idiot knows so much about the Egawashi's!" The blond shakes his head up and down with a big smirk on his face.

"Really?" says Sakura sarcastically. "Why don't you share your genius with us Naruto?"

"He's working with the Egawashi's!" Naruto says excitedly.

'Not this again,' Kakashi groans to himself.

Genma suddenly removes his bandana and hitai ate, handing it to Raidou. "I've got something I have to do," he repeats again and starts to walk away.

"A suicide mission? Really Genma? Do you have so little faith in your own friends?" Raidou asks.

Genma pauses briefly, glancing back at his friend before jumping to the next roof top.

"Genma!" Raidou yells, taking off after him. "You're not getting rid of us that easily!" Grabbing his friend around the waist, Raidou tackles Genma to the ground.

"Dammit Raidou," growls Genma.

"He's right Genma-kun," replies Kakashi as he couches next to the two prone shinobi. "The genin aren't as useless as you think, hopefully, and neither are the rest of us."

"Fools," growls Genma as he feels Raidou moving off of him. "Don't blame me when you have to tell their parents why they are attending their kids' funerals." Getting up, he takes his bandana and hitai ate back from Raidou.

"Okay let's get going everyone," commands Shizune.

As they all turn in the direction Kedan disappeared to, Naruto moves closer to Sakura. "Pssst…Sakura. I thought Genma was older than Kakashi? Why is Kakashi acting like he isn't?" Naruto whispers.

"You're such a dobe Naruto," says Sakura as she follows the others, leaving Naruto scratching his head wondering what he could of said. Finally he realizes the others are leaving him and he rushes to catch up.

"At least Kakashi-sensei isn't trying to send us away from the fight now," Naruto says as he catches back up with the other genin.

* * *

Finally got around to updating this. Hopefully I'll be able to work on it more over the weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Naruto, just the Egawashi characters.

* * *

Kedan arrives back at the hideout, humming to himself and still grinning madly. His demeanor doesn't go unnoticed by Misori, the only one currently in the main chamber.

"What's got you so happy?" Misori inquires.

"Baka," growls Garuda as he walks out of is room. "The only time Kedan is this happy is when there are shinobi around for him to slaughter."

"What!?!" exclaims Misori. "Already?. We haven't even grabbed a brat yet."

"I swear Kedan," begins Takun, leaning against the doorway to his room. "I'm beginning to think you're purposely trying to lure shinobi to us instead of scouting for the next kid."

"He was probably visiting that pub again," Garuda says, looking accusingly at Kedan.

"Oh come on Garuda," pleads Kedan. "I know all of you have been bored for a while. The brats we've had since we lost our little light have all been disappointing."

Garuda sighs, running a hand through his hair. "You're right. Every child we have had has never compared to Genma-kun. If only we could find another like him," he muses.

"Thought so," Kedan replies smugly. "We'll have fun with these shinobi though, it seems some of them are kids."

"They sent genin after us!?!" Misori exclaims. "What fool kage thought that would be a great idea?"

"I don't know, though their scout did seem familiar to me," Kedan responds. "I wonder why he never continued following me?"

"You fools haven't been leaving shinobi alive?" demands Kuro, walking out of his lab.

"Well if you'd get off your lazy ass and joined us when we faced shinobi…" Misori begins, until he looks at the twins behind Kuro and goes quiet.

"Remember your place boy," the eldest Egawashi growls.

"Calm down brothers," Kedan pleads. "I'm positive that we have killed any shinobi who try to interfere with us Kuro. It's just the scout seemed very familiar to me, but I'm sure it's nothing."

"That scout must have been real confident he could find our place since he didn't follow you. This doesn't seem right, if he wasn't a shinobi that we fought in the past who managed to survive, then who is he?" Misori wonders aloud.

Garuda begins to laugh, causing his brothers to all look at him. "I've figured it out thanks to you Misori-baka."

"Well go ahead and tell us," Takun replies.

"Genma-kun."

"Him? Why do you think it's him?" asks Kedan.

"Who do we know has managed to escape from us alive?" Garuda replies. "Just one."

"My little light has become a shinobi? Oh this is too perfect," Kedan says.

All the brothers begin laughing, each thinking about how they have another chance at Genma after all this time. "Let's get prepared for our guests arrival brothers," says Kuro. "I think even I'll participate in this one."

* * *

Genma leads the group of nine shinobi to the point where he saw Kedan enter the forest. Shizune turns to face the others. "Well now we know some about the Egawashis, "she states, glancing briefly at Genma who is staring into the trees. "Let's fan out from here and try to find Kedan or the hideout. Though I would prefer to find Kedan first, it would be easier to take him out when he's alone."

"He's already there," replies Genma, as he continues to gaze into the forest.

"How do you know that Genma-san?" Ten -ten asks.

"He would have sensed me falling back and meeting up with the rest of you."

Shizune observes Genma for a moment. "Regardless we still need to fan out…"

"No."

"Why not?" Shizune asks exasperatedly.

"Kedan made it easy for us," Genma explains, finally turning to face the kunoichi. "All we have to do is go straight. The buildings are all built the same. From the ground they look like a strangely shaped structure with no windows and one door."

"Such a large amount of information for you to have Genma-kun," Kakashi states. "Tell me, do you happen to know their chakra natures as well?"

Genma narrows his eyes and looks at Kakashi. "Garuda is water natured and Takun is fire natured," he replies before looking back into the forest.

Naruto stares at him for a moment then jumps in front of him. "I've finally figured it out!" he cries, pointing a finger in Genma's face. "You were an ANBU who survived against the Egawashis!"

Genma looks down and glares at the boy who begins glaring right back at him.

"Wrong again Naruto," sighs Kakashi as he grabs Naruto's collar and drags him away from Genma. "The last ANBU team to go after the Egawashis was over 18 years ago."

"Let's just get going," Genma grumbles.

"Shouldn't we form a battle plan?"Neji inquires.

"I have one!" Lee exclaims.

"Good job Lee!" replies Gai. "Ah, the power of a youthful brain! Tell us your plan my favorite apprentice!"

"We are right here sensei," grumbles Ten-ten as she crosses her arms and glares at the oblivious man.

Neji looks away as both he and Ten-ten hope that bushy brows actually came up with something good.

"We will fight them with the power of youth and perseverance!"

"Excellent plan from an equally excellent student!" Gai boasts. "You make me so proud," he says as his start to water up.

As the others stare in surprise at the two, Genma rolls his eyes and starts off into the forest, an action only noticed by Kakashi.

Shizune clears her throat. "Ummm, okay Lee, we'll keep that under consideration," she says. "Since Kuro is a poisons master, it would make sense for Sakura and I to fight him."

"Agreed," replies Kakashi. "I'll take care of Garuda."

Raidou rubs the scarred side of his face. "I guess I fight Misori."

Gai nods, knowing the other shinobi's reasons. "I'll take Takun. The rest of the genin should probably face off with the twins. That just leaves Kedan for you Genma," Gai finishes looking over to where the man had been.

"Where'd he run off to?" Naruto asks.

"He's already started off," Kakashi replies pointing out Genma's figure quickly disappearing further into the trees.

"We'd better catch up with that fool," sighs Shizune.

"Kakashi," says Gai, motioning his rival away from the group. "Do you think we should still, I mean after learning what we have now..?"

"Let me talk it over with Raidou and Shizune and see what they think," Kakashi responds. He goes over to the other two and explains the idea Gai and he had.

Gai watches as the two seem to consider Kakashi's words, then both nod and smile.

Going back over to Gai, Kakashi gives him a thumbs up. "Well, I think it's time we caught up with Genma before he gets himself killed."

"Wait," says Naruto. "Everyone else seems to know why Genma has all this information but me."

"Very observant of you," Kakashi responds sarcastically.

"Genma-san was the child that the ANBU saved baka," responds Sakura.

"I thought he said the kid died? And isn't he like really old? I he was five years old 18 years ago then he would be…"

"He'd be 22 now," says Raidou. "When he was younger he was real timid and shy. Nobody would have ever expected him to become a shinobi, much less a jounin."

"That's right," agrees Gai. "In a way, that boy did die and was reborn as a strong man."

"I think I get it," Naruto responds.

"Good, because he's getting further away," replies Shizune as she leads the others into the forest.

* * *

Well I got this done sooner than I expected, not much longer until the big fight. There will be one more chapter though before I start that.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Naruto, just the Egawashi characters.

* * *

Kuro enters his dark lab and shuts the door behind him. Pulling out a scroll from under his poisons table, he unrolls it onto the floor in front of him. After making a few rapid hand signs and placing his hands on floor on either side of the scroll, a puff of smoke appears and a dark shadow takes the place of the scroll. "Soon you will prove your worth," he crones as he leans closer to the shadow. Yes, they will all prove it."

Misori returns to his room to await their guests. Walking over to his bed, he gazes at his pair of kanadzuchi on the wall before taking one down. The weapons had been made especially for him by their father before Misori used them to crush the old man's skull. Both looked like a much larger version of a carpenter's tool, with the head shaped like a large cylinder, except for the long handles that allowed Misori to greatly extend his reach. Lovingly he moves his hand up and down the handle, imagining placing the weapon through one of their guest's skulls.

Garuda sighs as he closes the door to his room. Leaning back against it, he closes his eyes and takes a moment to gather his mind. He finally opens his eyes and looks around his room. The room was a complete creation by him and resembled all his rooms in every hideout they had. Garuda himself had dug a pit thousands of feet deep in the center, then used his own jutsu to fill it with water. 'Why do I have this feeling that this will be my last battle?' he thinks to himself. 'It seems like Kuro is up to something, but what?' He shakes his head before pushing away from the door and heading for his weapons cabinet. After taking out a few, he sits on the floor and begins working on them.

Takun proudly surveys his room. While Garuda had done all the work on his room alone, Takun had managed to get Kuro to have the twins assist him with his. He had the twins bring in large boulders, to create him a large fire pit. It had been a good thing too, since this battle would take place in their current home and it wouldn't do if he burnt the place down. Finally, Takun moves to the center of the pit and digs a hole to remove the weapons he had hidden there. Unwrapping them, he sits on the floor to begin cleaning and preparing them.

Out in the main room, Kedan and the twins make their preparations in silence. Kedan soon gets up and goes into the long hallway towards the only exit door to watch for their guests. The twins glance up briefly, when he moves, but soon return to their own work, both hoping they will get to have Genma this time, even if he has aged. Through hand signs they had both agreed earlier that they would be able to keep Genma longer with themselves because he was now older, rather than him dying as quickly as he would have as a child. This time both of them would be able to have him multiple times until they were fully satisfied.

* * *

Genma stops suddenly as the others finally catch up.

"It-It's about time we caught him," Naruto says breathlessly.

Kakashi ignores him and looks through the trees. "Is that the hideout?" he asks, bringing everyone else's attention to the strange structure in the distance.

"Yeah," replies Genma.

"Why's it shaped like that?" Naruto inquires.

"From above it's the symbol for long or eternal. On the entrance door as well as the floor of the main chamber, there is another symbol to combine with that. Altogether you get eternal sleep or death."

"Is there really only one door in?" inquires Lee.

"Yeah, though they usually fight their enemies outside, it looks like they intend for us to go inside."

"What could have made them decide to do that?" inquires Neji, casting a sidelong glance at Genma.

"They want something," replies Genma, not catching Neji's glance. "Or someone," he finishes quietly.

Kakashi is the only one to hear the last part and places a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Well maybe you can fill us in on the layout Genma."

Genma nods and squats down. Taking his senbon out of his mouth, he draws a crude diagram of the structure. "The outside door leads to a long hallway with another door at the end. After going through that, you're in the main chamber. That's where Kedan and the twins will be located. To the very left will be two doors, the first is Kuro's lab and the second is Garuda's room. Garuda has a huge water pit int there so be careful Kakashi."

Kakashi nods. "I wasn't aware that you had heard Shizune's plan."

Genma grunts, and then continues. "Straight ahead where we'll enter is the door for the cell room. On the right of that is Misori's room and then there will be Takun's room. Raidou, he has a pair of long handled kanadzuchi that he'll be using. Takun has a fire pit built in his room with huge boulders, so he won't hold back Gai, you might want to have one of your genin with you."

The other two jounin nod and Gai looks at his students. "Ten-ten," he says, making the kunoichi jump in surprise. "You'll join my fight."

Gulping the girl nods before looking at her two teammates. "You'll do great Ten-ten with Gai-sensei there!" exclaims Lee.

Genma looks at Shizune. "Kuro never participates in these kinds of fights, but he's strong enough to keep his brothers in line. Other than using poison, I don't know what else he can do. You shouldn't have trouble identifying him though; he has a fondness for ruby red sandals and garish dress."

"Ruby red sandals?" Shizune and Sakura say at the same time.

Genma nods then stands up. "He always wears that color sandal, special made." As they turn to look at the structure, still some distance away, Genma moves closer to Kakashi. "What have you and Gai planned?" he whispers.

Kakashi's eyebrow arches up in surprise. "I don't know what you mean Genma," responds Kakashi.

"You've included Raidou and Shizune in on it too."

Kakashi smirks under his mask. 'He may only be a Tokubetsu jounin, but his spying skills are impressive. I didn't even realize he left a clone to hear everything.'

"Let me guess, I'd better watch it if we make it back to Konoha alive."

"Maybe," Kakashi replies with a smirk and a wink causing Genma to groan and roll his eyes.

* * *

Kuro moves away from the door and back down the hallway. Entering the main room, he nods at the twins when they look up before proceeding to Kuro's door. Opening the door, he slips in quickly and then shuts it behind him. "They're close."

"Did you finish them?"

"Hai."

"Remember what I said about the placements, begin in here."

"Yes Kuro," Kedan replies as he removes three strips of papers from his pocket and places one each on the three outer walls of Kuro's lab. After making sure they are hidden using the jutsu Kuro taught him, Kedan slips back out into the main chamber. He glances briefly towards Garuda's room before choosing to go directly across to Takun's first.

Takun rises as he hears his door open, looking over the ring of boulders he sees Kedan enter. "What the hell do you want?" he demands.

"Kuro wanted me to make a last sweep of the perimeter," Kedan replies, hoping Takun will choose to ignore him. "Our guests are going to arrive shortly."

"Humph! Just stay out of my way!"

Kedan nods and watches Takun go back to clean the last of his weapons. Then he goes to place three strips of paper on the outer walls of the room and hide them from sight before slipping back out. In the main chamber, Kedan once again glances at Garuda's door before turning to his right and going into Misori's room. His brother doesn't even turn when he enters and Kedan notices he's lost in his own little world. Taking advantage of his brother's inattention, Kedan places the three paper strips and hides them before getting Misori's attention. "The shinobi are almost here," he says, tapping his bother on the shoulder.

"Hmmm?" replies Misori, looking at Kedan. "Okay." Misori removes his other kanadzuchi off the wall and sits on his bed to await the arrival of his opponent.

Kedan shakes his head and leaves the room. He stops again to look across at Garuda's room. Taking four strips of paper from his pocket, he places them on the walls of the main room before finally going to stand in front of Garuda's door. After knocking on it, he enters.

"What is it?" Garuda asks, looking up from his work.

"The shinobi are close," replies Kedan.

"And?"

"Ummm…Kuro has a contingency plan, just in case…"

"What?"

"I have to place these paper bombs on the outer walls of all your rooms," Kedan replies holding up the last three strips of paper. "And place four in the main room. If anything actually goes wrong…well."

Garuda narrows his eyes, looking at the paper bombs suspiciously. "Are there ones in Kuro's room?" he asks as he stands up.

"First place I put them," replies Kedan.

"Give me those and I'll place them."

"Uhh…well…"

"Don't worry, I would never betray my family," Garuda replies pointedly.

"Fine," replies Kedan as he moves forward and places the paper bombs in Garuda's hand. He then turns and leaves to tell Kuro that the preparations were complete.

Garuda looks at the paper bombs in his hand. 'I figured Kuro was up to something but this? And why is Kedan helping him?' Garuda thinks to himself. 'They're idiots to think I'd place all of these.' Garuda destroys two of the paper bombs, and then place the third one on his door. 'Now let's see what kind of blast that'll give them,' he thinks with a grin.

* * *

The ten shinobi approach the building carefully, Genma leading the way. As he reaches the door, Genma stops and stares at the 'Welcome Genma-kun' sign affixed to the front. Kakashi moves past him and knocks it off the door. "Everyone ready," he asks, looking at the others. They all nod, though Genma's face is still drained of color from seeing the sign.

"Genma-san," says Naruto, surprising everyone with his politeness. "Can I ask you a question?" Everyone else pales while Genma nods his head. "You're still not treating this as a suicide mission are you?"

"Right Genma-san!" exclaims Lee. "These Egawashis may have defeated other before but they have never faced the likes of us!" Lee gives Genma a thumbs up and brilliant smile, causing Gai and Naruto to do the same.

Genma smirks and shakes his head. "No, but then again," he says, glancing at Kakashi. Kakashi looks away and begins whistling, causing Genma to laugh. "Let's not keep them waiting," Genma states as he turns and opens the door.

* * *

Kanadzuchi is a hammer. Misori's are basically a type of war hammer, not the kind you see in the hardware stores. :P

Woohoo! Next chapter fighting and death! And hopefully I'll get it done before this Tuesday or else you'll all have to wait until Friday for my next update.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Naruto, just the Egawashis.

This is also a real long chapter so I'm separating it into two.

* * *

Genma opens the door, letting the others enter before pulling Kakashi aside. "Listen, about Garuda," Genma says, stopping to think about where to begin.

Kakashi looks at Genma and notices the confusion on the senbon shinobi's face. "It's okay Genma. You don't have to say what happened."

Genma removes the senbon from his mouth and chews on his lower lip thoughtfully. "It's not that," he begins, looking through the door to see that the others have stopped and are listening. "Wait, how many of you do know?"

"Naruto had to be educated," Kakashi responds offhandedly, "but basically we all know now."

Genma considers Kakashi's words for a moment before speaking, putting his senbon back in his mouth. "Garuda was the one who gave me all the information about his brothers and himself. He was also the only one who never tortured me," he says, looking out at the forest so he wouldn't have to see the pity in his friends' eyes. "The times Garuda had me in his room, he spent it giving me all the intel about his family and the standard layout of their hideouts. He also taught me a few simple jutsu, like the one I used to make myself look older so I could get into the Academy. He was meaning to get me out of there himself, having me dig a tunnel in my cell where his brothers couldn't see it and softening the ground on the outside so I wouldn't have to dig through so much." Genma finally turns to face the others, pleasantly surprised to see no pity on their faces. "Garuda may refuse to fight you Kakashi," he says as he looks to the copy-nin. "He always told me masked shinobi would come from Konoha and take me with them. I was afraid when he said that but he assured me that they were his friends and would be safe with them."

"Didn't you say Garuda tortured little boys by drowning them?" Ten-ten asks quietly.

"He did, just not with me," Genma responds. "I don't know why he decided not to. He is still a child abuser and murderer. It's just…"

"I understand," says Kakashi, placing a gloved hand on his friend's shoulder.

"How strong are the twins?" Lee asks, excitement shining in his eyes.

Genma looks over at the boy. "Garuda had taught me that if he and his younger brothers had ever stood together, they could have taken the twins down easily. Buccha is a long range type and Itsuki likes close combat. Since they're so hard to tell apart, you won't know which one you'll have until you start fighting."

"Humph, don't these guys know what teamwork is?" Naruto asks.

'As if you know!' Sakura thinks to herself.

Genma smirks at Naruto's comment. "They would kill each other in an instant if they had a chance. It's the way their entire family has always been. Only the twins work together," Genma replies, and then he looks at Raidou. "In fact Misori has a pair of kanadzuchi with extremely long handles that his father forged for him. Misori thanked him by bashing the man's skull in with one." The genin all grimace at the thought of someone killing their own father.

Shizune nods, "There have been a lot of murderers and missing nin with the name Egawashi. These seven stand out among them all because they work together and target only children."

"Genma-kun!" a voice calls out. "Why not bring your friends in here to talk?"

Everyone turns to look at the far door. "Kedan," Genma mutters as he starts down the hallway.

Ten-ten shudders, 'That guy sounds like a total sicko.' She glances at Genma then looks at her teammates. 'But he won't be around for long,' she thinks.

Before Genma can reach the door, Raidou and Kakashi push past him and go into the main chamber first. The two block the doorway as they survey the current scene. In front of them are three of the Egawashis, Kedan standing out in front of the twins frowning as the two shinobi enter.

"Be careful Genma," Raidou whispers over his shoulder as he and Kakashi move quickly towards the rooms of his targets. Sakura and Shizune slip past Genma next and head for Kuro's room. As Gai and Ten-ten begin to pass him, he feels Gai's hand on his shoulder giving him a reassuring squeeze before the two slip off for Misori's room.

"Ah," crones Kedan, "there's my little light. Such rage in your eyes now. I can't wait to see the twins snuff it out," he finishes with a cruel smirk on his face.

"Shut up you bastard!" yells Naruto as he throws a kunai at Kedan.

"Insolent whelp," Kedan growls as he throws his own kunai with a paper bomb attached. Genma spits out his senbon toward the loaded kunai, deflecting it to the ceiling above Kedan and the twins where it explodes. As he and the three genin cover their faces to block out the smoke and debris, Itsuki and Buccha jump away from the damage. After the smoke clears, everyone in the room stares in surprise at Kedan's prone body lying in the middle of the rubble. Naruto's kunai sticks out of his throat as his life's blood flows freely onto the ground.

Neji is the first to recover his wits as and sees one of the twins bearing down on Genma and Naruto. "Genma-san, watch out!"

Genma looks up and has just enough time to grab Naruto by the collar of his jacket and yank the boy with him as he gets out of the way of an enraged Egawashi.

Lee takes the initiative to charge at the other twin, jumping up as he nears the man and starting his signature spinning kick. "Leaf Hurricane!" he yells. The man easily dodges the boy and manages to stay out of the reach of Neji who uses Lee's distraction to try and sneak up on the big man.

As Naruto rushes toward Itsuki when Genma releases him, the older shinobi takes a moment to examine the twins fighting styles. 'Damn, it looks like Naruto and I have Itsuki which leaves Buccha for Neji and Lee,' he thinks to himself. 'Not a good match for close distance fighters like those two.'

Neji realizes that the man they're fighting is keeping his distance, while the one Naruto is engaging is attacking the blond head on. The boy catches Genma's eye and nods, then moves closer to Lee. "We've got Buccha," he explains to the other boy. "Somehow one of us has to get close to him." Lee nods in agreement as the two teammates attempt to silently formulate a plan.

'Some bright students Gai has there,' Genma thinks to himself with a grin. 'Now to deal with Itsuki.' Genma watches as Naruto dodges one of the large man's punches. Itsuki's fist hits the ground and Genma leaps away as the hard packed dirt floor beneath his feet begins to break apart. Landing next to Naruto, the two see a large crater has now formed between them and Itsuki. "Looks like he uses the same technique as the Hokage," Genma comments.

"Hn, he's not as strong as the old lady though," Naruto boasts.

* * *

Sakura and Shizune had moved quickly to the door Genma indicated was Kuro's. After checking the door for traps, the two kunoichi entered quickly and find the lab eerily dark.

"What happened to the lights?" Sakura whispers to Shizune. Before the other woman can answer, the overhead lights switch on, leaving the two women to gape in amazement at the sight before them.

"Ah, kunoichi," states Kuro. "Such a big mistake for your leader to have sent such impressionable young women to face me. There hasn't been a female yet who hasn't thrown herself at my feet crying for me to make her mine."

"More like fallen to the ground and laughed their asses off until tears came out of their eyes," Shizune whispers to Sakura.

Sakura snickers, "Genma-san wasn't kidding when he said this guy dressed strangely."

""He still could have given us more warning about how strangely, it's hard enough to keep a straight face right now."

"That is the gaudiest kimono I have ever seen. Hot pink is not his color."

"See how they clash with his shoes?" Both kunoichi can't hold back their mirth any longer and begin laughing at the large man.

"How…How about the fluorescent green socks?" Sakura manages to choke out, causing her superior to laugh even harder.

"Now I know why this guy never faced any shinobi, they would have all died laughing!" Shizune exclaims as tears roll down her eyes.

Kuro's face begins to turn steadily red. "You hideous little wenches!" he roars.

"Well at least his face is starting to match his sandals," Sakura comments as she stands up wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Maybe he's learning to coordinate finally," Shizune says as she too starts to stand. "Ready Sakura?" The girl shakes her head as they turn to face the man. "Damn it's so hard to keep a straight face when you're looking at something like that." The last comment proves to be too much as both kunoichi break out laughing.

"Laugh at this bitches," Kuro growls as he cuts a nearby wire. The two women gasp in shock as they look up and see thousands of senbon raining down on them.

* * *

Takun's eyes widen in shock as he takes in the sight before him. "What the hell are you?" he demands pointing at Gai.

"I am the Green Beast of Konoha, Maito Gai!" the spandex wonder exclaims. "And I am here to do battle with you, so prepare yourself!" Ten-ten clears her throat. "Oh and this is Ten-ten."

"Thanks for the great build up sensei," Ten-ten mutters.

"Why do I always get the weak ones?" Takun moans.

"I asked myself the same question when I saw you!" Gai shoots back.

'Way to go sensei!' Ten-ten thinks to herself.

'Screw the others, I'm going out on this green clad fool and the little girl,' Takun rages inwardly as he leaps up on a boulder close to a wall. He quickly forms a few hand signs and let's forth with a devastating jutsu. "Lava rush!"

Gai and Ten-ten gasp as lava begins to come up through the dirt floor. Quickly they take sanctuary on the closest boulder. "We have to defeat this guy quickly Ten-ten," Gai whispers to the kunoichi. "That jutsu could be trouble for our friends."

* * *

Raidou quietly enters Misori's room, his black ninjatō already unsheathed. Misori's back is turned toward him as he stealthily creeps up on the large man.

"A swordsman?" asks Misori without even turning around. Raidou stops and then moves back a few paces. "Do you really think he stands a chance against the kanadzuchi father?" the large man continues.

'I thought Genma said he killed his father?' Raidou thinks. 'Who the hell is he talking to?'

"If you say so father than I will trust your judgment," Misori says as he turns around. "Well hello there, can you tell me how my little rabbit is?"

"Rabbit?" inquires Raidou, noting the crazed look in the large man's eyes.

"Yes the one you're people stole from me!" Misori screams as he charges Raidou, swinging his kanadzuchi.

Raidou ducks around the weapons. 'He must mean Genma, he thinks as he backs away from the large man. "Your fight's with me," Raidou growls before launching himself toward Misori.

Using one of his kanadzuchi, Misori blocks Raidou's sword and leans closer to the shinobi. "I must have struck a nerve. Such devotion to the little rabbit would make Kuro jealous," he says with a grin.

Pushing away, Raidou leaps back. 'This guy's strong. I need to find a way around his weapons."

Suddenly a series of explosions shake the walls, causing both men to look toward the door.

* * *

"You're not Genma," a voice states simply as Kakashi enters Garuda's room.

The copy-nin looks around for the source of the voice, finally deciding it must be coming from the small lake in front of him. "No, I'm your opponent."

A column of water rises from the lake. "I have no intention of fighting Genma," says the column, materializing into a man. "Or you for that matter."

"So what is your plan?"

"Look at the door behind you. Three of those bombs are in each of the smaller rooms, four are in the main chamber," replies Garuda as Kakashi glances over his shoulder. "They're compliments of Kuro. He intends to kill everyone in order to capture Genma."

"Why tell me about this."

"Long ago I found I grew tired of this life, until I met Genma. There was only one way for me to save him and make sure my brothers never knew of his whereabouts."

"You're the one who told the 3rd Hokage about Genma being kept here, aren't you?"

"Very good, I would expect nothing less of the copy-nin Hatake Kakashi," replies Garuda. The man cocks his head to the side as loud explosions shake the walls. "That would be Takun's room. Maybe you should check on your friends."

'Gai," thinks Kakashi as he races back out the door.

* * *

"Rasengan!" exclaims Naruto as he charges Itsuki. The large man is surprisingly quick on his feet as he dodges around the jutsu and grabs Naruto's arm. Spinning he propels the boy right through Takun's door.

Genma sees Naruto land but before he can start his attack he sees hot lava flowing toward the unconscious blond. "Crap Naruto!" he exclaims as he heads for the boy's aid. Itsuki charges in, slamming a fist into Genma's gut. As the shinobi flies back, the big man moves in, grabbing Genma by the neck and pinning him to the wall. Gazing into Genma's eyes, Itsuki slowly begins to crush the younger man's neck while leaning in to lick the blood coming from Genma's mouth.

Lee and Neji hear Genma yell Naruto's name. Seeing the blond is in danger and groggy from the attack, Lee rushes to help his friend. Stepping through the door, he sees his sensei and teammate on a boulder, facing a large man near one of the walls. Suddenly a hidden bomb behind the man detonates from the heat caused by the lava, sending Takun flying into his own jutsu. The four shinobi cover their ears and watch in horror as the man is cooked alive by his own jutsu.

* * *

Okay I'm going to leave this chapter off at that, but don't worry I'm going to start typing up the next chapter and have it posted later today. That one will be the end of the whole fight. And I know I kept up with one of the brothers getting killed off real easy in the beginning but I'm actually going somewhere with that this time, you'll just have to wait and see in Chapter 10…which probably won't be finished until Friday but at least I'm finishing off the fight so no one has to wait right? :P


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Naruto, just the Egawashis.

Here's the second half of Chapter 8.

* * *

Kuro looks down at the two kunoichi lying on the floor. "No one mocks me," he declares, suddenly looking to the door ads he hears the explosions. "Ah, it's begun. I'd better get out and claim my prize before the twins sully him." Kuro steps between the two women and looks down in surprise when he feels hands on his ankles. "How did you..!?!" he exclaims. The two kunoichi show him the injectors in their other hands as they yank Kuro down. 'Medic-nin,' he thinks as he falls on his own poisoned senbon below.

The two women get up and Shizune goes to quickly check Kuro.

"Is he dead?" asks Sakura, removing the poisoned senbon from her torso.

"Yeah," responds Shizune rising up and quickly removing the senbon from her body. "Let's go see what the hell is happening."

The two kunoichi rush for the door, opening just as paper bombs behind them explode, pushing them out into the main chamber.

* * *

Lee and Naruto stumble out of Takun's room as the other two explosives go off. Gai and Ten-ten make their way up on the roof through a hole the first bomb created, intent on getting back in the building through the main door and helping their friends.

Kakashi bursts out of Garuda's room. "Lee, Naruto! Get Raidou, this place is laced with paper bombs!" he orders. The two boys rush off towards Misori's room. As they reach it Misori throws the door open and begins to step out.

"Leaf Hurricane!"

"Rasengan!"

The dual impact sends Misori flying back into his room. Raidou manages to dodge the body flying back toward him, spinning around to decapitate his target.

"Paper Bombs!" Naruto and Lee yell simultaneously.

Raidou turns to exit the room when the hidden paper bombs within detonate, sending Misori's still airborne body back onto the scarred shinobi knocking him to the floor. The explosions fling Lee and Naruto onto their backs in the main room. Both boys watch in horror as the roof above them starts coming down as they struggle to roll over and protect their heads.

* * *

After sending the two genin after Raidou, Kakashi is torn between helping Genma or Neji. Garuda runs up behind him. "Help the boy," he orders Kakashi. "I'll get Genma." Kakashi nods and rushes toward Neji who is busy using his Hakke Shou Kaiten to deflect Buccha's attack.

"Suiton Daibakufu!" exclaims Garuda as he sends a giant column of water at Itsuki, slamming his older brother away from Genma's limp body. As Itsuki releases the unconscious shinobi, Garuda rushes forward and catches Genma. 'I hope I wasn't too late,' he thinks as he moves away from Itsuki.

Kakashi rushes up to Buccha, his chidori already started. Neji rushes the man from the other side. Unsure of where to turn, Buccha looks over just in time to see Itsuki thrown into Takun's still molten lava by Garuda's jutsu. He freezes, giving Kakashi enough time to hit him in the back with his own jutsu. As the large man falls, Kakashi yells to the others, "Let's go!"

"Too late!" Neji exclaims as the paper bombs in the main chamber go off. As Neji and Kakashi are knocked down by falling debris, Garuda throws himself over Genma's body before the entire roof caves in.

* * *

"Gai-sensei!" exclaims Ten-ten. "The building's collapsing!" She and her teacher watch in horror as their friends are buried alive.

"Let's go Ten-ten, we've got to find them!"

As the two race toward the wreckage, Ten-ten spots some of the rubble moving. "Over there sensei!" she exclaims.

As the two reach the area, two figures rise up. "Lee! Naruto!" yells Gai. "Are you two okay?"

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee responds.

"Raidou-san is buried somewhere over here," Naruto says as he begins digging through the pieces of the building. Ten-ten rushes over to help while Gai and Lee search for their other comrades. Soon Ten-ten finds and arm. She excitedly follows it to unearth the rest of the body only to find no head is attached. Screaming she backs away. "Oh good!" exclaims Naruto. "You found the guy that fell on top of him." Naruto begins digging eagerly under the body and soon the two genin hear a groan. The body begins to move as Raidou pushes it off of him.

"Crap that guy's heavy," he moans as he looks up at the two kneeling above him. "Wait, where's Genma!?!"

Naruto looks toward Ten-ten and she shakes her head. "We haven't found him yet Raidou-san," the kunoichi replies. "We're also still looking for the others."

As Raidou struggles to his feet, Lee cries out. "Sakura!"

The pink haired kunoichi struggles to stand, Shizune leaning on her for support. "Lee, Naruto," she says softly. "Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"Right here," says a pile of moving rocks. They fall away to reveal Neji and the copy-nin.

"We need to find Genma," Shizune says weakly, cradling an arm she broke when the building came down on her.

"He was over this way when I last saw him," Kakashi says, walking toward a large pile of rubble. As he moves closer to it, the rocks begin to move, revealing Garuda. The large man rises up then rolls over onto his back to reveal Genma.

"Genma-san!" exclaims Sakura as she rushes to the older shinobi's side.

Leaving the young medic to tend to Genma, Kakashi looks at Garuda. "Looks like you managed to get to him in time."

"It'll be the last time," Garuda mumbles weakly.

Shizune kneels next to the large man and looks up at Kakashi. "There's nothing I can do, this metal support rod went through two of his vital spots."

Kakashi nods and looks back at Garuda. "What happened to Kuro?" Garuda inquires.

"Sakura and I killed him."

"Kedan?"

"Naruto killed him," replies Shizune

Looking at the medic-nin, Garuda considers her words. "Please, do me one last favor." Kakashi and Shizune nod. "If you find their bodies, take it back to Konoha. There was something strange about the two of them."

Shizune and Kakashi exchange a glance, before Kakashi nods. "Okay."

"Genma-kun really changed me," Garuda says, turning his head to look at Genma. "Someone who has the power to change people, they should be protected." Kakashi looks toward Naruto and nods his head. "Something tells me you know someone else like that," Garuda states as he glances at Naruto. The large man reaches a hand up to his neck and grasps a locket hanging around it. Pulling slightly, he breaks the chain and hands the locket to Kakashi. "Give this to Genma will you?"

Kakashi takes the locket and opens it. Inside is a picture of a young Genma attempting to walk on water, tongue sticking out the side of his mouth. Kakashi grins. "I'll make sure he gets it," Kakashi assures Garuda.

"It's a picture of his first attempt. He failed miserably and nearly bit his tongue off," Garuda tells the shinobi around him with an amused smile on his face. "That's when I gave him the idea to bite on a senbon instead."

"He always has one in his mouth," Shizune tells Garuda kindly.

Garuda laughs, and blood bubbles up from his mouth. "Look after him for me, please," he begs as the light fades from his eyes.

Kakashi places a gloved hand over Garuda's face and smoothes the man's eyelids down. Looking up he sees three ANBU appear. "Well it's about time," he says. "Sakura, is Genma stable enough for transport?"

"Just about sensei, he has quite a few broken ribs and both lungs are punctured," the girl replies. "His throat is also practically crushed."

Kakashi nods and stands up to greet the ANBU leader in the cat mask. "Sempai," says the cat mask.

"Find the one named Egawashi Kuro, his body should be somewhere over there," Kakashi says as he points to where Sakura and Shizune were buried.

"He'll be easy to indentify," Shizune tells them. "Look for a hot pink kimono, neon green socks and ruby red sandals."

As Sakura snickers over Genma, everyone else looks at Shizune in shock.

"Neon green!"

"Hot Pink!?!"

"Socks and sandals!?!"

Struggling to keep a straight face, Shizune nods.

"Ummm, okay," replies cat mask as his subordinates laugh behind him. "We'll get right on it. Why are we looking for him?"

"There may be a chance that he escaped, or not," responds Kakashi. "If you find that body, get it to the Konoha forensics team immediately. Also look for the body of Egawashi Kedan."

"He has my kunai sticking out of his throat," Naruto boasts

"Okay, he's ready," Sakura announces. Gai goes over and picks Genma up.

Kakashi watches as the others begin the journey back to Konoha, then looks back at the ANBU captain. "Show some respect for this one," he says, pointing down at Garuda's body. "Without his help, most of us would have died."

The ANBU captain nods as he looks down at Garuda. Kakashi turns and follows the others back to Konoha.

From behind some distant trees, a lone figure steps out and surveys the scene. "So goes the lives of the last of the Egawashis," the man says with a smirk. "I'll have to report this to Lord Orochimaru, but first…" He moves silently over to a grove of trees, approaching another watching the events unfolding in the wreckage of the Egawashis' hideout.

"Come to see what all the fuss is about Kabuto?" asks a man, hidden in the shadows.

"Of course," replies Kabuto. "Lord Orochimaru is very curious about why you are so preoccupied with the Leaf shinobi."

* * *

Not quite as long as the last chapter. Next one will be up Friday or Saturday at the latest.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Naruto, just the Egawashi characters.

* * *

Kakashi catches up to the others just in time to hear Shizune giving Gai orders as he moves Genma around so the unconscious man is laying against Gai's back. "You need to be careful with him Gai. Sakura managed to stem the bleeding but throwing Genma over your shoulder could reopen the wounds."

"Yes Shizune!" Gai responds enthusiastically. "I will carry Genma upon my back with the upmost care and speed straight to the Konoha hospital!"

"Great idea Gai-sensei!" exclaims Lee. "Perhaps I can do the same with Neji," he says looking hopefully at his teammate. Neji glares at bushy brows and shakes his head no, causing Lee to look hopefully at Naruto.

"No way!" exclaims the blond. "And anyways, Genma-san weighs more than me. You should really ask Kakashi or Raidou."

"Great idea Naruto-kun!" exclaims Gai. "Lee get Kakashi and you and I will race back to Konoha. This will be a great training exercise!"

'Why me?' Kakashi thinks to himself.

"No!" scream Sakura and Shizune, causing even the ANBU to jump. Gai stumbles back as both kunoichi move toward him. Raidou and Kakashi rush forward and take Genma away from Gai.

"Of all the idiotic things to do," growls Shizune. "I told you that you had to be careful with Genma."

"I'm not having a baka-sensei like you reopen those wounds!" Sakura yells as she rushes forward and punches Gai. "Anyone else have a problem!?!" she asks looking around at the others who visibly cringe under her glare.

"Oh no, Sakura-chan," Kakashi says nicely. "We're fine."

The ANBU stop their work and watch the proceedings. "Glad I don't have to deal with that," one of them mumbles to his teammate.

Sakura appears in front of the masked shinobi. "Don't have to deal with what?" she growls.

The man backs up from the enraged kunoichi, well aware that she has been trained by the hokage. "Noth…Nothing," he stammers as his friends snicker quietly behind their masks. Sakura turns to glare at them.

"Uh, Sakura-chan," begins Raidou. "Genma's not breathing."

"What!?!" Sakura exclaims as she whirls around. "Put him back down on the ground." The three ANBU operatives breath a collective sigh of relief as the girl moves away.

Shizune rushes over o Genma's side. "He's not getting enough oxygen through his trachea. We'll have to do emergency surgery."

Sakura shakes her head as she kneels down next to Genma and lays out her instruments. Gai stumbles out of the trees, and rejoins his companions.

"Gai," says Shizune. "I want you and your genin to head back to Konoha." she orders. Taking a scroll out of one of her pockets, she writes a few things on it before handing it to Gai. "Give this to the Hokage. It lists what needs to be prepared at the hospital for Genma's arrival."

"Yes Shizune-san," Gai mumbles out of a very bruised mouth.

Shizune turns to Kakashi, Raidou and Naruto. "I need you three to gather some supplies and make a stretcher," she orders. The three nod and move off as Shizune goes back over to Genma to aid Sakura.

* * *

Kabuto and his companion watch as the ANBU resume their work. "Any regrets?" the boy asks.

"Regrets!" the man says as he begins to laugh. "They deserved every bit of it."

"Oh? Really?"

"They allowed my most precious item to be stolen from me," the man says as he stands up. "But if I had known of Garuda's hand in that, I would have crushed his skull myself."

"How did you manage to escape the Konoha shinobi?" Kabuto inquires.

The man steps out of the shadows. "The Shikon no jutsu was very handy," he replies as he leans over the boy.

Kabuto gulps and moves back. "You used that jutsu Kuro-sensei? If Orochimaru-sama gets blamed for this, he'll be very unhappy."

"I don't follow your master boy," Kuro growls.

"You no longer have your brothers either. How do you expect to stand against Orochimaru?"

"Insolent whelp!" exclaims Kuro as he backhands Kabuto suddenly, knocking the boy to the ground. Kabuto calmly fixes his glasses as he kneels in front of the large man.

"If I may, Kuro-sensei, how did you manage to escape when your brothers did not?"

Kuro grins cruelly down at the boy. "Five months ago I killed Kedan and sealed his body in a scroll. One of my own shadow clones used a henge to replace him, something those fools I called brothers didn't even pick up on."

"All that time," muses Kabuto.

"You yourself had told me of the blonde's volatile temper," Kuro continues. "After egging him on, I had the clone use a paper bomb kunai with a smoke bomb hidden on it so I could place Kedan's body in it's spot."

Kabuto shakes his head. 'Good plan, with so little information. Kuro was a great teacher, but the Shikon no jutsu is something the Konoha shinobi recognize as something I specialize in,' Kabuto thinks to himself. He looks up at Kuro as the man gloats. 'Our techniques are virtually indistinguishable. Orochimaru-sama may have liked Kuro before, but now my old sensei's life will be forfeit.'

Kuro gazes out at the ANBU. "It was amazing to find a man with my build in this village," he says suddenly. "That's when I used the Shikon no jutsu that Orochimaru asked me to teach you. Though I did lose some of my most favorite pieces of clothing in this," he says with a frown.

Kabuto looks down, 'Of course, he isn't wearing his favorite sandals.' "Orochimaru-sama did send me with a gift, Kuro-sensei."

Kuro looks down at the boy as he pulls a large box out of a pack on his back. "A gift," Kuro says quietly. He takes the box and opens it, immediately grinning as he takes off the black sandals he's wearing. Kabuto makes a face as the man pulls a ruby red high heeled sandal out of the box and straps it on. Soon Kuro stands in front of him with both sandals on his feet. "He remembered," Kuro says sweetly. "You can thank your master for me."

Kabuto sighs and looks back out at the ANBU. They have finished their job of securing Kuro's double and Kedan's body, as well as destroying the corpses of the others. "Time for me to report back, Kuro-sensei," Kabuto says. 'I'm sure we'll meet again soon when Orochimaru-sama orders your execution," he thinks to himself with a grin.

Kuro continues to watch as the ANBU follow his Genma and the others back to Konoha. "Soon…soon I'll get you back," he muses to himself, completely ignoring Kabuto as the boy turns and leaves.

* * *

Gai and his team finally reach the main gate, Ten-ten and Neji both out of breath.

"Gai!" exclaims Izumo. "Welcome back!"

"Where are the others?" Kotetsu asks curiously.

"They…they'll be along shortly," Ten-ten says breathlessly as Gai and Lee decide to race each other to the Hokage's office with the scroll Shizune asked to be delivered.

She groans as she and Neji take off to catch up with the other two, leaving Kotetsu and Izumo snickering back at the gate.

"Hokage-sama!" Gai exclaims as he throws open the office door.

Tsunade looks up and glares at the man. "This better be good news Gai."

Gai strides confidently forward and hands the woman he scroll. Tsunade unrolls it and begins reading. "We managed to take down the Egawashis', though Genma was gravely injured."

The hokage nods as she rolls the scroll back up. "What happened to your face?" she asks looking up at the man.

"That…well it's …I," Gai stammers.

"Genma-san was the boy that had been rescued from the Egawashis," Neji says, coming to his sensei's aid.

"What!?!" Tsunade cries. "But how…why…? Never mind you four. Go ahead and head home or to the hospital if you need to." Tsunade moves quickly past them and out the door.

* * *

One more chapter left, hopefully I'll be able to start and finish it before Monday, but if you don't see it then, I won't have it up until next Saturday.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Naruto, just the Egawashi characters.

Just created a new poll that can be found on my profile page that pertains to this chapter. It won't influence the outcome of what I've come up with so far for Chapter 12 and will be open until I can finally get that chapter done and uploaded.

* * *

"How is he, Hokage-sama?" Raidou asks the woman as she exits the operating room with Sakura and Shizune following right behind her.

Tsunade sighs and looks at him and the other six shinobi, all still dirty from their mission. "My office now," Tsunade orders as she walks briskly past them. They all follow here to the Hokage mansion. When they reach her office, they find Asuma and Ibiki already waiting inside.

"Here's their mission reports Hokage-sama," says Asuma as he hands her the sheaf of papers he was holding.

Tsunade takes them and nods before going around her desk and sitting down. Placing the papers in front of her, she looks at the shinobi gathered in her office before putting her elbows on her desk and resting her chin on her clasped hands. "First, tell me why Genma took off," she commands, "as well as his connection with the Egawashis'."

Kakashi and Raidou glance at one another, before Kakashi begins with the verbal report. "From what we have been able to find out, Genma overheard the rumors in the village about the Egawashis before he was supposed to report to you. We managed to catch up with Genma and found he was after the Egawashis, our secondary objective."

"Genma had a lot of information on the Egawashis and despite him saying the child saved nearly nineteen years ago was dead, we knew he was that boy," Shizune supplies. "He finally came around to admitting it."

Tsunade scowls, "He was that child?" The nine shinobi nod. "I was the medic in charge of the boy's care when he came in," she muses, looking down at the reports under her elbows. "How did he manage to hide himself after leaving the hospital? Why did he…? Never mind, go on."

"It seems Egawashi Garuda cared for Genma like he was his own son," Kakashi explains. "Garuda realized the only way he could protect Genma was to have Konoha rescue him. Before he alerted the Third, the man had taught Genma a few basic jutsu."

"The ANBU squad found several videos, some of them from Garuda to Genma," Ibiki interjects. "The rest are…well," the large man says with a shrug.

The others look at him, and for the first time realize the man seems paler than usual. "What about the other tapes?" Tsunade inquires.

"My team and I watched the first one. Apparently Egawashi Kedan recorded the day he got Genma," Ibiki says, trying to remain emotionless. "When the video got to the first torture session, we had to turn it off after five minutes. I had to send my team home and all of us will be having nightmares about this. And I've seen a lot of things in my life," the big man says quietly.

Tsunade sighs," I know I'm going to regret this, but did you bring that tape?"

"Yes Hokage-sama," Ibiki replies as he pulls the tape out of his coat pocket.

"Are we going to watch that now!?!" Naruto asks excitedly. "I mean…"

Tsunade waves a hand, causing the boy to fall silent and scowl at her as she looks toward Kakashi and the others. "What's the status of your second mission?"

"The Egawashi clan was eliminated," Kakashi states. "Though Garuda did ask us to bring the bodies of Kuro and Kedan back for examination."

"Those are in the morgue as we speak," Shizune adds, referencing her notepad. "The autopsy should be done in a couple of days."

"Or longer," says Asuma, Tsunade looks at him inquiringly. "Some of it is mentioned in the reports but when Kuro was brought in, let's just say the people in the morgue still haven't calmed down."

"What is their problem?" Tsunade demands.

"Short hot pink kimono," Shizune says.

"Lime green knee high socks," Sakura adds.

"High heeled ruby red sandals," Asuma states.

Tsunade looks at the three of them. "It's what Kuro was wearing," Kakashi explains. Tsunade looks at the copy-nin before shaking her head to rid it of the vision.

"The guy thought of himself as quite the lady killer," Shizune states.

"Dressed like that, I'd believe it," Tsunade replies sarcastically. "If that's all, I need to speak with Ibiki alone."

"Well actually Hokage-sama," begins Kakashi, "there was a plan four of us had, but it's changed."

"Oh? And what was the original plan?" she inquires.

"Well it would have been sort of retribution for having to chase Genma," Kakashi states. "We were going to trick him into a challenge that he would definitely lose."

"And then have him dress in a ridiculous outfit and be your slave for a month," Gai supplies.

"What kind of outfit?" Sakura asks with a frown.

"One like Gai's," Kakashi responds.

Gai looks at his eternal rival indignantly. "This suit happens to be…"

"Yes, yes," Kakashi says dismissively. "I would have changed the colors around a bit too."

"What is your plan now?" Ibiki asks with a low growl.

"Well," Kakashi begins, ignoring the other man's glare. "I was thinking along the lines of a birthday party. From what Raidou's told me, Genma's never celebrated his birthday. In fact he seems to avoid any birthday parties altogether."

"This first tape shows why," Ibiki states. "Watching it I found out Genma was taken by the Egawashis on his third birthday. Konoha apparently rescued him on his fifth birthday."

"So it's been like a phobia for him," muses Tsunade. "When's his birthday?"

"July 17th," Raidou responds.

"Three weeks from now," she says looking at a calendar. "Okay, sounds like a good idea. Anything else?"

"I have an idea Hokage-sama," replies Sakura.

"Go on."

"A challenge for Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei," the kunoichi says with a devious smirk. "If they lose, they have to dress up in outfits of my choosing and jump out of a cake at Genma-san's birthday. They also have to each spend a month as slaves for him, which should help speed up the healing process."

"Oh?" replies Kakashi. "And what if we win? There's not a lot we can do just against you?"

Ibiki walks over to Raidou and whispers in the other man's ear. Raidou nods in approval. "If you win it'll be Raidou and me in dressed in outfits of your choice jumping out of the cake and serving as Genma's slave for a month each," Ibiki tells the copy-nin.

Kakashi grins behind his mask at the thought of the interrogations expert in any outfit he chooses. "Well since there's three on Sakura's team, I'll be with Kakashi and Gai," Asuma states.

Kakashi nods in agreement before looking at Sakura. "And if my team wins the challenge, you have to kiss Lee and Naruto every time you see them for a month."

Sakura pales for a moment," Agreed."

"I do not agree!" exclaims Lee. "If Sakura is to kiss me I want it to be because she wants too, not because she has to."

"Forget that!" yells Naruto. "If Kakashi-sensei wins, Sakura's sweet lips will be pressed against mine! I'm in!"

"Fine, Lee's on our team," says Sakura. "This means if we lose, he has to dress up and jump out of the cake with Raidou-san and Ibiki-san. It also means if your team loses Naruto, you get to join Kakashi-sensei in the cake in whatever outfit I choose."

"Like my team would lose!" the blond responds with a defiant look on his face.

"Okay, so what's the challenge?" Kakashi asks.

"Rock, paper, scissors," she replies. "I'll represent my team."

"Kakashi can take this challenge for our side!" Gai exclaims.

"Okay, ready?" Kakashi asks the pink haired girl. Sakura grins and holds out her fist. "One, two, three!" the copy-nin says and the two reveal their choices at the same instant.

Sakura and Kakashi look at each other, both grinning broadly. "Well sensei," the girl says.

"Well indeed Sakura," Kakashi responds.

* * *

Guess what! I found out I had sooooo much here that there'll be a twelfth chapter! Isn't everyone happy! A whole week to wait and see the results of the challenge! At least I hope I'll have time to start the next chapter during this week, I might just start feeling like being mean and wait on doing that though. :P


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Naruto, just the Egawashi characters.

* * *

"Best two out of three?" Kakashi asks, smiling big behind his mask. 'Damn, I've created a monster here. Please say yes Sakura,' he pleads internally.

"Hmmm...I don't think so Kakashi-sensei," Sakura replies with a smirk, looking towards Naruto was just coming around after having fainted when Sakura won.

"Sensei," the blond whines. "What happened. How could you lose a kid's game!"

Kakashi ignored him and looked at Sakura. Knowing how temperamental the kunoichi could be, he could only wonder what she had in store for his team.

Asuma could only laugh as he slapped Naruto on the back. "Don't worry about it kid. The students have to surpass the teacher some day." Kakashi turned to glare at his fellow jounin before having his attention brought back to the girl in question when she cleared her throat.

"So," begins Sakura. "I was thinking for your outfits something pink in spandex. Something that breathes well," she says with a glance at Gai.

Asuma stops laughing and becomes visibly pale. Kakashi smirks at his friend before he remembers he's in the same boat.

"Pink!" yells Naruto. "No way am I wearing something like that!"

"Breathable spandex..." muses Gai. "I know just the place you can find that Sakura. And some purple leg warmers to match!"

Kakashi and Asuma stare at Gai incredulously. "Gai, you do realize you're helping her pick out outfits that you will also be wearing?" Kakashi asks as calmly as he can manage while Raidou and Ibiki try not to laugh. Shizune excuses herself and as soon as the door closes, the room's occupants hear her laughing with the ANBU stationed outside Tsunade's door. This is the undoing for Tsunade, Raidou and Ibiki and they too begin to laugh.

Gai glances at his laughing comrades before turning to Kakashi. "We made a bet with Sakura and I for one never back out of a bet."

"Correct me if I'm wrong Kakashi," a beet red Raidou chokes out, "but weren't you planning on doing the same thing to Genma?"

"Some what," the copy-nin grudgingly admits.

"Oh, what's different about it?" asks Tsunade.

"Kakashi was planning for Genma to dress like that the entire month," Shizune supplies as she walks back into the room.

"Well, since you had already planned for a whole month then I guess you won't mind doing that Kakashi-sensei," Sakura says sweetly.

"Ummm...well you see Sakura," Kakashi stammers, "I'm going to be needed for missions and all so I don't thin..."

"Don't worry about that Kakashi," Tsunade says with a smile. "I'm sure Naruto would benefit from some training for a month to get new skills."

"A whole month without missions!" bemoans the blond.

"Did you really want to go on one dressed like that?" inquires Ibiki. Naruto gulps and looks the other way.

"I seriously doubt they have pink outfits like Gai's lying around," Asuma says, having finally regained his composure.

"You're right about that my friend!" exclaims Gai. "The outfits will have to be made." He looks appraisingly at his three comrades before turning to Sakura. "I'll shall rush out now and have them start making them, that way they'll be ready in time Sakura-chan!"

"Thanks Gai-sensei," Sakura says with a broad grin. After the green clad jounin rushes out with the other three on his tail trying to stop him, the entire room bursts into laughter.

"I must catch Gai-sensei!" exclaims Lee. "If he will be training for a month in that outfits than so will I!" As Lee rushes out the door one of the ANBU slips in past in.

"Did we hear correctly? Is Gai-san really helping you out with dressing him and Kakashi-sempai in those...those..." the ANBU stutters.

Wiping tears from her eyes Sakura can only nod.

* * *

Raidou sits at Genma's bedside thinking back to the bet made two weeks ago. A wiry grin breaks out as he imagines what it'll look like on Genma's birthday. Looking at his friend he can only hope that the long haired shinobi wakes up in time to celebrate on that day. With a sigh, Raidou stands up and begins to head for the door, hopefully to find some coffee. A groan from behind him stops him in his tracks. Before he can turn around he hears his name said weakly, with a scratchy throat. Turning around, he rushes back to his friend's side and sees partially open hazel eyes looking up at him. After a couple slow blinks, Genma realizes a cup of water is being held out to him by Raidou. With a small smile, the man tries to rise up and is finally successful with his friend's help.

After taking a couple of sips, Genma looks at Raidou. "So what happened?" he asks, a little less hoarsely.

"We won," Raidou replies, knowing this is the only answer his friend requires.

Genma smiles and leans back on the pillows Raidou props up behind him. "Good," he says before yawning, his eyes drifting closed again.

"Well it's about time Shiranui!" a brisk voice exclaims.

Genma's head turns lazily toward the door to his room and he slowly opens his eyes. "Hokage-sama, I..."

"Not now," Tsunade says with a wave of her hand. "You have a lot of answers I'll require after you recover." Genma slowly nods his head and starts to go back to sleep. "That didn't mean you can sleep yet Genma, I need to find out how you are now that you've finally woken up."

Genma's eyes open back up at that remark. "How long?"

"Two weeks," Tsunade replies. "Go get yourself a coffee Namiashi, this will take a few minutes."

* * *

A week later a scowling Genma is informed that he is to be in a wheel chair for a month. "Can you believe that," he moans to Raidou as his friend wheels him out of the hospital. "I mean at least I'm finally out of that stuffy place but now I have to sit in this damn thing."

"Ummhmm," responds Raidou as Genma continues his little rant wheeling his unsuspecting friend toward the Hokage's mansion. Genma continues on until he finally notices Raidou has passed the street that their shared apartment is on.

"Rai...Rai...RAI!" Genma yells finally getting the other's attention. "You missed the street."

"Nope, going exactly where I'm supposed to," Raidou replies.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Genma demands. "Why are we going into the Hokage's mansion. Haven't I suffered enough from her already? I already told her and Ibiki everything."

"Ummhmm," Raidou hums as he wheels Genma toward the mission room.

"Dammit Rai if you don't start answering me I'm getting up and leaving!" snarls Genma starting to get irate. 'I just want to go home and to bed...why can't this cursed day be over?' he thinks to himself. Every time this year he always made sure he had a mission rather than dwell on what the day was.

"I should have known you'd cause trouble as soon as you could Shiranui," says Tsunade coming up behind Raidou. "Don't even think about getting up or you'll have to deal with me."

Genma nods mutely realizing he's in no position to get away from the sannin's brute strength. He looks forward again as Raidou wheels him into the mission room. 'Damn it looks like half the village's shinobis are in here,' he thinks. When his eyes land on the giant cake he visibly pales. "Raidou, please get me out of here," he pleads while cursing himself for sounding so weak. He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up into the Hokage's eyes.

"Okay people, where's the damn song?" Tsunade demands. The crowd laughs then start to sing Happy Birthday to Genma. Raidou puts a hand on Genma's other shoulder to offer his friend support and hopefully bring down the trembling. At the end of the song, the cake bursts open and four men jump out, leaving Genma torn between fear in surprise.

"Nice legs Kakashi," says Anko as she looks the fray haired ninja up and down.

Kakashi growls at her but before he can say anything, Gai grabs his arm and starts dragging him toward a very pale and slightly frightened Genma. "Ahhh, my youthful friend!" exclaims Gai as the other three roll their eyes. "It's so wonderful to see you out of the hospital and on such a special day!"

"Wha...?" Genma manages to choke out.

Sakura strolls up to the group. "They lost a bet. For the next month they all have to dress like this and do your bidding Genma-san."

"It should help keep the strain off you so you can recover," Shizune adds as she walks up and gives Genma a hug.

Finally gathering his wits, Genma hugs Shizune back. "How is it going to help if I have nightmares about this for the next month?" He asks with a small grin.

Asuma and Kakashi smile at one another. "Sounds like we won't have to wear these the entire month," states Asuma as the two exchange high-fives.

"No, but you do have to wear them the rest of the day," says Tsunade. "The whole village deserves to see this."

Both men immediately frown and a sullen Naruto begins to open his mouth when two hands clamp down on it. "Not one word Naruto," Kakashi hisses in his ear.

Raidou kneels down next to Genma. "You know if they had won the bet it'd be Ibiki, Lee and me in those."

Genma frowns, "But Lee is in one?"

"Yeah he thought it'd be good training or something. You okay with this or do you really want to go home?"

Genma looks around at all the smiling faces. "No, I'll stay. I trust everyone in this village...I'll be okay," he says with a smile.

"Great!" exclaims Anko walking up. "How about some cake?"

* * *

Okay, so that's the end of Dark Past. I didn't mean to take so long with posting this but I got caught up with work, school, my grandmother (the last one I had left) passed away and then back to school. I really had only meant to make it a week when I would post this but life happened and didn't include this so sorry to everyone who has been waiting to read this. I'm taking the summer off from school though so the sequels I have planned won't be interrupted. They are going to be alternates endings to tell you what happened with Kuro. The first will be a crossover and a bit of a comedy and the alternate sequel will be more like Dark Past was, with action and angst. I just had two different ideas on things to happen to him and decided I'll post them both. Thanks for reading and I'll see you soon!


End file.
